The subject matter disclosed herein relates to tube level air flow conditioning for turbine systems.
Gas turbine systems generally include one or more combustors that combust a mixture of compressed air and fuel to produce hot combustion gases. Unfortunately, existing combustors may receive fuel and air at pressures and/or flow rates, which can fluctuate due to various limitations of the combustors, fuel nozzles, and associated equipment. These air and fuel fluctuations may drive or cause fluctuations in the fuel to air ratio, thereby increasing the possibility of flame holding, flashback, and/or increased emissions (e.g., nitrogen oxides). Conventional systems can also be slower at achieving mixing therefore reducing the overall efficiency of the system. There is therefore a need for a system that can achieve faster and more uniform fuel air mixing while also being durable and easily maintainable.